Artificial joint replacement has been gradually developed since 1960s, and numerous patients with joint disease benefit from the hip replacement. The hip replacement, as an example, is widely applied for treatment of osteoarthritis, aseptic bone necrosis (such as femoral head necrosis), hip fracture (such as femoral neck fracture), rheumatoid arthritis, traumatic arthritis, benign and malignant bone tumor, and ankylosing spondylitis. The hip replacement is widely applied in the above joint diseases. With the increasing aging population, the number of patients with osteoarthritis presents a rising trend, so that more and more artificial joint replacement surgeries are conducted each year.
However, there is a need for improvement of the hip replacement in some aspects. In current hip replacement, the process of mounting the femoral head prosthesis into the acetabulum is operated by the doctor totally based on the practice experience thereof. The doctor cannot directly observe the motion of the femoral head prosthesis in the acetabulum so that whether the femoral head trial is mounted in the appropriate position of the acetabulum cannot be specifically ensured. If the mounting position of the prosthesis is inaccurate in the hip replacement, motion limitation or dislocation may occur in post-operation, or the reduction of the service life will occur as the force exerted on the prosthesis is uneven and the abrasion is accelerated over a long period. In general, a success hip replacement surgery is adapted to provide a service time at least 20 years. However, a positioning deviation resulting in uneven force exerted on the joint would decrease the service life of the artificial hip to between 7 and 8 years or even shorter.